The Captive
by KimTomPW
Summary: Dean Winchester goes from being in Hell to being kept in a safe house with the Angel that rescued him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural series.

The Captive

Chapter 1 On the Run

Dean Winchester woke with a start. He looked around the small room that he slept in for a moment. The scene had not changed. It was still the same room he woke up to every morning for almost two months now.

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed under his breath. His head came crashing back down to the pillows. He had been so used to waking up in a different motel room every week. Working a case with his younger brother, Sam. But this was not a hunt. And he was not with Sam this time. Hell, he did not know if Sam even knew he was alive. The last time Dean had seen his brother, the hell hounds were ripping him to pieces. "You'll make it through this."

He told himself this every day. To tell you the truth, he was not sure how long he would be kept in this place. A knock came at the door.

"Dean, are you dissent?" the voice on the other side asked.

It startled Dean enough to jump out of the bed.

"Yeah," he answered.

And in walked the reason of how he was alive. The man had dark hair and wore a black suit paired with a kaki trench coat. He looked like a normal human, but Castiel was far from being normal. He was an Angel of the Lord. He went to save Dean from Hell after being killed. At that point, Dean had been buried for six months.

"Breakfast's ready," Castiel told him.

"Awesome," Dean replied.

Castiel left to let Dean change. Dean looked at himself in the mirror as he disposed of his sleeping shirt. He ran his hand through his once short hair. He would need to get the Angel to get him a pair of scissors before his hair was as long Sam's. Also a razor. He did not mind stubble, but he had never been a fan of growing a full beard. The hair above his lip was starting to tickle his nose. His hand then brushed his shoulder where his newest mark was. It was a handprint. Castiel's handprint. Dean threw on a pair of jeans and plain black top and joined Castiel in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Castiel said.

Dean laughed as he sat down to about six pancakes, several scrabbled eggs, which looked a little over done, some overcooked bacon, and a cup of coffee. Hopefully the angle remembered to put the water in the coffee maker this time.

"You've improved," Dean told him. "Only burned three pancakes today."

"I know this isn't the ideal situation," Castiel said.

"Damn straight this isn't," Dean replied.

He had not asked for this. To be saved like this.

"It's for your own good," Castiel said.

Dean dropped his fork in frustration.

"I know," he replied. The day had not officially started until Castiel reminded him of why they wer ein hiding. "Because if I walk out of this safe house, I'll have every demon on Earth on my ass."

"Precisely," Castiel said.

Dean begrudgingly finished his meal. He would have to remember to give the angel some cooking tips. That or do the cooking himself. But Castiel had insisted he did the cooking even though he himself did not eat.

"You seem to know a lot about me," Dean said.

He did not usually make small talk, but he was starting to feel weird with Castiel just sitting there watching him eat.

"I do. I've been looking after you since the fire. I watched you take care of your brother throughout the years and go from school to school only to drop out," Castiel told him.

"I did get my GED," Dean protested, a hurt expression on his face.

Sure, he had not gotten his diploma and gone off to college like Sam, but Dean had known since Middle School that going to college was not an option. Castiel let Dean finish his meal in silence. This also gave Dean the time to make up a list for Castiel. He went back to his room after eating and began writing. It was almost noon when Dean had emerged from his room with his list for Castiel. The Angel examined it, as if deciding the items were appropriate or not.

"Do you want lunch before I go?" Castiel asked.

Dean quickly shook his head. This was one of the few times Dean had been able to make his own food.

"No, I can whip up a burger myself," Dean said.

He began going through recipes in his head.

"Very well," Castiel said.

Ten something came to Dean.

"Before you go," Dean said before Castiel could disappear in front of him. "Answer me something."

"What is it?" the Angel asked.

"It's Sam," Dean said. He was sure that Castiel had been popping out sometimes to check on his brother. "How is he doing?"

It seemed to surprise Castiel that Dean knew he was looking in on the younger Winchester.

"As well as could be expected," Castiel replied.

Then something else to Dean. If Castiel had not told him about seeing Sam, then that would mean he had not told Sam Dean was alive. It was hard to know that Sam was wherever the hell he was at the moment, thinking he was still dead.

"Can you at least fill him in on what's going on?" Dean asked.

It surprised him how despite he sounded. Castiel gave him a sympathetic look as he shook his head.

"It's not wise," he told Dean. "The demons are watching his every move. That's why I'm checking on him. If I make contact with him, they'll try getting the information out of him. It's safer for him not knowing. The only reason way they're not attacking him is because he doesn't know anything."

"So the moment he finds out about me…" Dean started to say.

"The demons will surround him," Castiel finished.

Dean took a deep breath. He had to accept that it was safer for Sam not knowing anything yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural series.

Chapter 2 Used to You

Dean was slowly getting more annoyed as it entered the third month of being in the safe house.

"I can't take this," he yelled out one day as he sat down on the couch across from Castiel.

The Angel would usually be in the living room. He would there sometimes for hours on end, not saying a word. When Dean had asked him one day what he was doing, Castiel has replied that was listening to Angel Radio.

"You must be patient," Castiel said.

Dean was surprised that Castiel had heard him.

"It's been three months," Dean replied in a frustrated tone. "You're not going to be able to kill every demon."

"I don't have to," Castiel told him. "Only the ones that are after you."

Dean could not help but laugh at this. Castiel have him a curious look.

"Hate to break it to you, but there's always going to be demons that want me dead," Dean said. Cas nodded and tilted his head in a 'Yeah, you're right' expression. Dean sighed. "Listen, I'm not asking to leave for good. Just for a few hours."

"And you meet a demon?" Castiel asked.

"I'll seen their ass back to Hell," Dean told him.

It was Castiel's turn laugh now.

"With what I might ask?" Castiel asked.

"With Ruby's…" Dean started to say, but he stopped himself before he could finish. All the weapons were in the Impala. "Damn. Sam would have the blade."

Deep down, Dean figured it was only a matter of time before they were found. And as far as he knew, Ruby's blade was the only thing that could kill a demon.

xxx

Dean gasped as he sat straight up in bed. He was drenched in sweat. His immediate reaction was to call Castiel, but he stopped himself before the words came out of his mouth.

"Dean, are you all right?" Castiel asked.

Dean looked to find the Angel standing at the foot of the bed.

"I didn't call you," he said.

"You didn't have to," Castiel told him. "You thought it loud enough." Dean looked down in embarrassment. He should have known the Angel had a way of channeling his thoughts. "What's troubling you?"

"It's nothing," Dean said.

"Not by the way you're perspiring," Castiel replied. Dean sifted a little in the bed as Castiel sat on top of it. He did not like feeling this way. Almost vulnerable. "Maybe I can help."

Dean shook his head. He did not want to think about it. But maybe Castiel could help. Maybe he had some answers.

"Not unless you can tell me if my brother's a demon," Dean said.

"What?" Castiel asked, not sure if he had heard Dean correctly.

Dean took a deep breath, hoping this was the last time he had to say this out loud.

"In my dream, Sam's eyes were black. But it was just a dream, right?" he asked.

"Yes, it was just a dream," Castiel said.

As Castiel left, Dean could tell there was something the Angel was not telling him.

xxx

Dean gave a big yawn as he walked into the kitchen in the morning.

"You look like you got no sleep," Castiel said, noticing the dark circles around Dean's eyes.

"That's because I didn't," Dean replied in an annoyed tone.

"Here," Castiel said, heading Dean the cup in his hand.

Dean inhaled the scent of the coffee. He did not know if it was because he was so tired, but it smelled amazing.

"Is it drinkable? Dean asked.

"It's straight coffee," Castiel told him.

He actually looked offended.

"Awesome," Dean said as he let the liquid hit his throat.

As Dean drank his coffee, which was indeed awesome, his thoughts went to the day Castiel had pulled him out of Hell. He could remember gasping for breath as he was raised from the ground. The sun burned his skin. When his vision cleared, Castiel was the first thing he saw.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean had asked.

At that time, he did not know there was such a thing as Angels. He did know that he had to powerful to be able to pull his from the pit.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord," Castiel had told him. "I'm the one the gripped you tight and pulled you from perdition."

"What about Sam and Bobby?" Dean asked.

"They're safe," Castiel assured him. "But I need to hind before you're found."

"Found? By who?" Dean asked.

"Demons. I don't think they're too happy that Dean Winchester is out of Hell," Castiel said.

"Well, I didn't ask to be saved," Dean replied.

"I was told to rescue you," Castiel said.

Ever since then, Castiel had been keeping Dean in the safe house. He had completely demon proofed the place. Dean could not help but feel resentful at times. He had gone from one cell to another.

xxx

It was not until the fourth month when Dean tried to leave. It had honestly surprised him that he was able to get out the door. As soon as he walked out of the protected barrier, a pair of men came walking up to him.

"Dean Winchester. We've been looking for you," the taller of the two said.

They smiled as their eyes turned back.

"Really?" Dean asked.

He was about to run at them when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, get inside," Castiel said.

"Had him over, Castiel," the other demon replied.

"Never," he said.

When Dean would not move, Castiel pushed him back into the opened door. Castiel then produced a blade from his trench coat. Dean watched as the Angel blade was able to kill the two demons.

xxx

Dean had gone back to his room afterwards. He was not surprised when Castiel came storming into the room.

"What were you thinking?" Castiel asked.

"I was thinking it's been four months since I've had fresh air," Dean said.

"And look where it got you," Castiel replied.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I would have handled it," he told him.

"With what?" Castiel asked. Dean gave a frustrated sigh and began to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom," Dean yelled before slamming the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural series.

Chapter 3 Bottom Line It

Dean was surprised that Castiel was still in his room when he got out of the bathroom about ten minutes later. And then the reason came to him.

"No," Dean said sternly.

Castiel shook his head and crossed his arms.

"You left me no choice," he told him.

Dean rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air.

"Unbelievable," he replied as he fell to the bed.

It was a very sleepless night for Dean. He ended up sleeping fully clothed. Shoes and all.

"Dean," Castiel said as he shook his shoulder to wake him the next morning.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"You're still in here?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel replied.

Dean gave a big yawn as he got out of the bed.

"Can I at least change in peace?" he asked, noticing that the Angel still was staring at him.

"Of course," Castiel said.

Dean took off his shirt and looked for a clean one. Castiel turned to tell Dean something, but nothing would come out. Dean was standing with his back to Castiel in nothing but boxers. He left before Dean found out he was still there.

xxx

After Dean finished dressing, he went into the kitchen, a very exasperated look on his face.

"Are you all right?" Castiel asked.

Dean's stern eyes seemed to pierce Castiel's eyes.

"Other than being held here like a prisoner?" he asked through gritted teeth.

The Angel looked down and sighed.

"You're not my captive, Dean," Castiel said.

"Could've fooled me," he replied.

Dean then sighed as well.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know, man. I know you mean well," Dean said.

"What are you trying to say?" Castiel asked.

Dean took a deep breath and placed a hand on the Angel's shoulder.

"Let me bottom line it for you. I'm not leaving here without you," he said.

"Really?" Castiel asked.

Dean actually laughed as he looked down at the ground for a moment.

"I guess I've gotten used to you. You know what you're doing. At least I hope you do," he said.

"I do," Castiel replied.

Dean nodded.

"Angel Cas. My life in your hands," he said.

"This will all be fixed," Castiel replied.

"And if it can't?" Dean asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Castiel told him.

As Castiel turned, Dean's face turned to concern. That sounded like something he would tell someone when he felt that there was no hope.

xxx

It had now been five months. Dean did not leave his room until noon one day. The smell coming from the kitchen when he opened the door was immediate. Dean's eyes landed on a round dish on the table as he entered the kitchen. He could only hope that Castiel was not playing some kind of joke on him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded as Dean sat down.

"Yes. Pie," he said.

Dean grabbed a fork and dug into the pie, but stopped himself from putting it in his mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I can only imagine how miserable you've been here. I'm just trying to make it a little more bearable," Castiel said.

"Thanks," Dean replied.

Castirl cleared his throat as Dean took his first bite.

"This time we've spent together. You can say I've become attached to you," he said.

Dean's free hand involuntary touch the part of his shoulder that bore Castiel's handprint.

"Cas," Dean said.

The Angel waited for Dean to finish his name, but he did not. He took this as the name Dean would be calling him from now on.

"I'm sorry," Castiel apologized. "That was blunt."

"You can say that," Dean said.

"But we can never be more," Castiel told him.

Dean looked confused.

"Hmm. Yeah," he replied, not really sure he understood what Castiel meant by that.

"When all this is over, I'll take you to Sam. But I must warn you. He may not be the Sam as you remember him," Castiel said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"For your brother, you've been gone almost a year. Things might have changed," Castiel told him.

"Then I'll deal with it," Dean said. Again, Dean got the feeling that Castiel was not telling him everything. What had happened to Sam since he had been gone? "You know something, don't you? I can tell."

"Dean," Castiel replied.

He stopped as Dean shook his head.

"Damn it, Cas," Dean yelled out.

"You're going to have to trust me," he said.

"You know where he is, don't you?" Dean asked.

At first, Castiel did not know if he could answer, but he did not like this angry side of Dean.

"Yes, but I told you. He'll be in danger if I make myself known to him," he told him.

"All right," Dean said, giving a frustrated sigh. "Fine, I get it. But you just can't tell me something like that and not expect me to freak."

"Just trust me," Castiel replied.

xxx

Dean screamed as he fell out of bed. He knew it was only a matter of time before he had the dream again.

"Dean, are you all right?" Castiel asked as he helped him up.

"No," he replied as they both sat down on the bed. "Okay, I had that dream about Sam again."

Castiel sighed.

"It's going to be fine," he said.

"And how exactly are you going to make sure it is?" Dean asked.

"I'll think of something," Castiel told him.

"You better think of it fast. I'm starting to think I'm going insane," Dean said.

"I won't let that happen," Castiel replied. Dean had a hard time keeping eye contact. "I should let you get back to sleep."

"Or at least I'll try to," Dean muttered.

"If you need anything, just let me know," Castiel said.

"Yeah, okay," Dean replied.

Dean wondered what Castiel was up to as the Angel left.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural series.

Chapter 4 In The End

Two days. That was how long Castiel had been gone. Dean had almost left a few times, but he knew Castiel trusted him not to try to leave again. It was not until the third day when Castiel finally returned.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry I frightened you," Castiel apologized.

"Frightened?" Dean asked, or more liked yelled. He then stopped himself. Had he really sounded frightened? He shook his head. "Never mind. What happened?"

"I found Sam," Castiel told him.

Dean's eyes raised.

"You did? Where?" he asked.

The Angel shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't make contact with him, but I implanted in his mind to come here," Castiel said.

That answered Dean's question, but he took it either way.

"Why would you do that?" Dean asked.

"Because it's over, Dean," Castiel said. He looked down and took a deep breath. "You were right. I can't get rid of all the demons."

"Okay," Dean replied.

Castiel looked at Dean with curious eyes.

"I thought you'd be happy," he said.

"I am," Dean replied in protest. "It's just strange to think this is it."

Even if he had to be fighting off demons day after day, at least he would not be cooped up like he was.

xxx

It seemed like the days began to go slower for Dean as he waited for his brother to show up.

"He's here," Castiel called.

Dean could not get to the door fast enough. Castiel stood back as the two brothers just starred at each other.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean finally said.

"Dean," he replied in disbelief.

Dean saw that Sam had a knife in his hand. Ready to attack if necessary.

"It's really me," he said.

"Prove it," Sam replied.

Dean nodded and stuck his arm out, waiting to get cut by the silver blade and be thrown holy water on him.

"It's your brother, Sam," Castiel said.

Sam got an interested look on his face when he saw Castiel for the first time.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord," Castiel replied.

When Sam did not add anything else, Dean cleared his throat.

"His name's Cas," he said.

"Castiel," the Angel corrected him.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"He pulled me out of Hell," he said.

"How long ago?" Sam abruptly asked.

His tone was stern. His eyes serious.

"Sam…" Dean began, but stopped as his brother's chest puffed out, causing him to stop.

"How long have you been back, Dean?" Sam asked, his voice steadily getting higher. "Because I haven't seen you in a year."

"It had been six months in Earth time when I rescued him," Castiel said.

Dean's mouth would have fallen to the ground if it could. He looked over at Sam with apologetic eyes. He had not thought to ask Castiel how long he had been in Hell for. Six months in Hell and six months back on Earth.

"It's been a year for you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it has," Sam replied. Dean took a step into his brother's arms. "Why didn't you find me?"

"I wanted to," Dean said.

"I've kept him here this entire time. This isn't his fault," Castiel replied.

"Hot shot over there thought I needed protection from demons," Dean said with a laugh.

Sam could not help but laugh as well.

"Right," he said.

Castiel did not like the two laughing at his expense.

"Clearly I underestimated you Winchesters," he remarked.

"Clearly," Dean replied, still laughing a bit.

"I'll let you say goodbye. You got everything?" Sam asked.

The laughing stopped. Dean and Castiel looked over at each other for a moment.

"Just the bag on the bed," he told Sam.

"Okay," Sam said.

Dean cleared his throat as he turned back to Castiel.

"I guess this is goodbye then," he said.

Castiel extended his arm out. Dean took his hand and shook it.

"I'll be watching over you, Dean," Castiel said.

"Unless…" he started, eyes darting to the floor.

"Unless what?" Castiel asked.

"You can come with us. I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind," Dean said.

Castiel shook his head.

"I can't go with you," he replied.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

It looked like Castiel was not going to answer Dean, but he finally did.

"I've seen your future, and it doesn't involve me," he told him.

"Of course it can't involve you," Dean said, almost laughing. "It can't involve anyone. The people I get close to always end up hurt or dead."

It had seemed matter of fact to him.

"I can't tell you anything else about it. It's dangerous to know your future," Castiel replied.

Before Dean could say something, Sam was back in the room. He was going to tell Castiel that he had not been interested in knowing the future anyway.

"You ready to get out of here?" Sam asked.

"You bet. Thanks for everything, Cas," Dean said.

"Be safe," Castiel replied.

The brother's turned and started for the door.

"I'm sure you'd like the honor," Sam said, handing Dean a pair of keys.

"Baby," Dean yelled. He walked up to the '67 Chevy Impala. "You better not have douched her out."

"Now why would I do that?" Sam asked, a hurt look on his face.

"Because I know you," Dean said. Sam laughed. An IPod adapter was currently plugged into the car, which Dean immediately took out and threw to the back seat. "By the way, you have Ruby's blade, don't you?"

Sam could not tell if Dean noticed his shocked expression on his face at the mention of Ruby and the blade.

"Yeah, of course," Sam replied.

"Good. We'll be needing it," Dean said.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Castiel looked down as the boys drove off. A figure then walked up to him.

"They'll be fine, brother," the man replied.

Castiel looked at the man for a moment.

"How can you be sure, Michael?" he asked.

The Angle named Michael looked towards the ever shrinking Impala.

"They've been chosen. It's in their blood," he said.

THE END


End file.
